


Disintegrated From All The Medicine

by pocketlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Other, SO, believe me, but it, gets better okay, omfg, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketlouis/pseuds/pocketlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got a warm heart, you’ve got a beautiful brain, but it’s disintegrated from all the medicine.”</p>
<p>Louis is the medicine that Harry takes to feel better. <br/>Wherein, Louis is literally an antidepressant, Harry’s prescription.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegrated From All The Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short and probably shit to be honest. But the idea just came over me and I had to write something. 
> 
> Listen to: "Medicine" - Daughter, as it is incredibly beautiful and it fits the situation perfectly. Also, the title was derived from this lovely little song.

Some days it’s easy for Louis. He sits behind the door of the mirror cabinet above the sink, in the dark until it’s time. He sits and waits for when he is needed. 

His name isn’t really Louis, but he likes to think it should be. Because when the older woman grabs him from the cabinet to give to his owner, she calls him an antidepressant-generic name, and he finds that he doesn’t like it. 

You see, Louis met Harry a long time ago. About six years ago, when Harry was ten. Harry was a beautiful little boy, all bright eyes and pale skin, a curly mane of raven to top it off. He was a particularly cheery little boy and his mother loved him very much. But like all things in life, Harry changed. Out of nowhere, Harry began to behave differently. Withdrawing himself from all he knew because they just didn’t understand why he felt so sad all the time. His mother was completely broken at what her son had become, so she took action. And then came Louis. 

Louis worked for Harry, knew what made him feel better and set his mind right. And so, he was distributed evenly, intricately. And for the first time in all his life he saw the light. 

It wasn’t that the other antidepressants were better than him, no, not at all. It’s just that Louis was the type of antidepressant that was required only for rare and non-typical cases. Cases like Harry. Cases that would take time and a rare antidepressant. 

Harry didn’t always want Louis like he did these days. It was actually a hard process getting Harry to swallow Louis. Now though, Harry needed Louis, practically depended on him because he knew what his prescription could do for him. Louis could tell by the way Harry shoved Louis into his mouth in desperation, almost like he couldn’t get enough of him. Louis had no problem with it. He was completely happy being the cure for Harry’s sadness. Traveling down Harry’s throat, into his system, all to take the pain away. This is what Louis lived for. 

It was once in the morning, and once in the evening. That’s when Louis got to see Harry most. On a rare occasion though, Harry would rush into the bathroom and with tears falling down his face he would scramble through the cabinet, searching for Louis. When he found Louis, he would slip one or two more into his mouth, down his throat. Never more than that though. 

Louis knew by the chemicals inside of him, that Harry shouldn’t take more of him. He could be dangerous, but it was always so hard watching Harry in pain. Louis couldn’t help it because he knew that he could take Harry’s pain away. That’s all he wanted. 

But it was one evening, a Thursday to be exact that Louis could hear Harry’s footsteps on the hardwood floor. They weren’t fast paced like they usually were, instead oddly slow. All Louis can establish at this point is that they’re coming closer. 

He hears the bedroom door close and then lock. More footsteps are coming toward him in that same, slow pace. The next thing he knows is that Harry is opening up the cabinet. 

Louis frowns on the inside when He finally sees Harry. The look on his boy’s face isn’t like anything he’s has ever seen before. Harry’s not frowning, or crying, no. Not even smiling. It’s like all of the emotion has been washed off his face, never to return. 

But that doesn’t matter because Harry takes the bottle in his hands and Louis is suddenly falling into Harry’s other palm. All of him, at once, sitting on top of Harry’s hand—some of him even on the floor. 

The boy moves to his bed and he sits on the edge of it. There’s a single tear in his eyes, and Louis suddenly feels very unsure about this. Harry shoves Louis into his mouth, some falling onto the white sheets of his bed. His green eyes clench shut and he swallows roughly. “Please.” is all Harry says before he falls back onto the bed, dropping the bottle onto the floor. The remains of Louis are bouncing on the wooden floor and suddenly everything seems foggy. 

A heart rate slows, pupils dilate, and a last breath releases in a choked manner. 

This hasn’t happened before, Louis knows for a fact. But suddenly, the older woman runs in and Louis doesn’t know what she is saying but she is shaking Harry. Harry isn’t waking up but there’s a small smile on his lips. It’s not a definite smile, but his face looks happy, peaceful even. 

Louis knows his job is done. But he’s scared as everything is turning white. 

Chemicals are combusting inside of him, exploding like dying stars in the sky, and he feels like he’s melting. Disintegrating. 

—

Harry wakes up inside of a white room. It’s a place without doors, and it appears to be endless. He doesn’t remember what happened, only waking up. It’s like his memory has been cleared, completely wiped out. All he knows now is his name. 

He jumps when a voice calls from in front of him. “Sorry could you repeat that?” he asks, not bothering to actually look at what is standing in front of him. Maybe it’s fear, maybe it’s not. 

“Harry?” the other voice says, a small chuckle lingers. 

Harry finally looks up to see a boy dressed in white. His hair is feathered, a soft caramel color that compliments his blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. This boy is most likely the most beautiful creature that Harry has ever laid his eyes on and he can’t help the feelings of awe and adoration that wash over him. “Who are you?” he asks, eye brows pulling in together. 

The other boy smiles, extending his hand for Harry to take. He’s been waiting all his life for this. “I’m Louis.”


End file.
